Add. $\begin{aligned} 684{,}228& \\ \underline{+86{,}671}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} 684{,}228& \\ \underline{+86{,}671}& \\ 770{,}899 \end{aligned}$